


SUPERNATURAL BITS

by iamkathastrophe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crush, Fluff, M/M, Secret love, Summer, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamkathastrophe/pseuds/iamkathastrophe
Summary: A collection of short, about 1000 word long stories written based off a piece of art, which has been previously based on a monthly prompt. Mostly fluff. Hella gay.





	SUPERNATURAL BITS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saschsquatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saschsquatch/gifts).



  
link to the artist's Tumblr [here](https://osnaart.tumblr.com)

* * *

 

 

When June is about to end, the summer has finally arrived in all of its golden glory. The temperatures are reaching as high as ninety degrees, not a single cloud litters the endless blue of the sky high above, the heated air is permeated by a thick, sweet scent of blooming flowers and freshly mown grass. It’s a beautiful feeling—to be able to wake up in the morning and immediately be greeted by warm sunrays falling onto your face, to eat breakfast out in the backyard enjoying the weather and to leave all the thick clothes and umbrellas behind for the sake of a pair of shorts and a tank top.

 

And that’s not even the best of it.

 

Using the little money Sam has managed to save during his half-shift work at a nearby coffee shop, he purchased a bimonthly pass to the local open swimming pool. It’s not a huge water park that seems to be a mandatory amusement centre in every big city, no. The park in Sam’s town is quite small—there are two big swimming pools, one for children, a few slides and that’s it. Nevertheless, it’s perfect the way it is. It’s never too crowded and Sam has always enjoyed spending his free time in an active way.

Still, it is not the reason why Sam is excited every morning when he grabs his bag and walks down the street to the nearest bus stop.

 

Sam’s reason is five-feet-eight with dark blonde hair, ridiculous heart-shaped sunglasses and lilac nail polish. His name is Gabriel and Sam has a massive crush on him since day one, when he got a massive cramp in his right leg and Gabriel pulled him out of the pool before he could drown. They barely spoke since that time, but Sam returns to the swimming pool pretty much every day, hoping to see Gabriel again.

 

Sometimes the man comes alone, sometimes a little blond-haired boy accompanies him and for at least a week, Sam feared that he’s accidentally developed feelings for a married man with a child. Thankfully, his worries disappeared one day when he was waiting in line to the booth with ice cream and the boy just so happened to wait in front of him. The kid seemed too shy to make his order to Sam helped him out.

 

“Thanks!” the boy told him, grinning widely and showing off a gap in his front teeth. “My name’s Jack!”

 

“I’m Sam,” Sam introduced himself, returning the smile as he unwrapped the paper from around his ice cream cone. The day was extraordinarily hot and Sam wasn’t planning on eating anything but ice cream until he comes back home for dinner, or the lack of it. Dean would probably be too tired to cook that evening anyway.

 

Jack shook his hand. “You’re huge!” he exclaimed happily, biting off a piece of his ice cream sandwich. “My dads are big too! But my uncle is tiny!” he babbled away.

 

There was a sudden dryness in Sam’s throat upon hearing that. “Your uncle?” he repeated.

 

The little boy nodded his blond head. “Yeah, my uncle Gabe!” he turned around and pointed at Gabriel sitting in shadow with a book in his hand, heart-shaped sunglasses on his nose as always. “C’mon, I’ll introduce you!”

 

Just like that, Sam was already being pulled towards Gabriel, the man he was crushing on for good two weeks at that point already. Even though talking to Gabriel again was nearly Sam’s dream, upong being so bluntly shoved at him felt more like a nightmare. He could feel his cheeks heating up and his heart beating faster when Jack finally let go of his hand and flopped down on the blanket next to his uncle.

 

“Sammy helped me buy ice cream,” the boy announced happily, munching away on his snack, reaching for something that seemed to be some sort of a children’s book and a plush toy.

 

Gabriel raised his head from above the book and, even despite the sunglasses, Sam could see the surprise on his face. “Sammy,” he smiles. “Your leg better?”

 

“Y-yeah,” Sam stuttered in response, unaware of ice cream melting onto his trembling fingers. “Thanks again… I mean, for saving my ass, I was… uhh, guess I didn’t stretch properly… back then…”

 

“My pleasure,” Gabriel chuckled and reached out to ruffle Jack’s hair. “So you know my nephew now, huh? Hope he didn’t bother you.”

 

Sam shook his head, perhaps a little bit too enthusiastically. “Not at all! He’s an angel!”

 

“Which is funny,” Gabriel scoffed, “given that his dad, my ass of a brother, is pretty much the exact opposite. But, oh well, I’m not complaining. Jack’s sweet and I got nothing better to do than to look after him while his dads are at work anyway.” He shrugged.

 

For a few seconds, Sam considered sitting down next to Gabriel and Jack, but he eventually decided against it. It seems kind of.. rude. He didn’t want to be pushy. “Uh, shouldn’t you be at work too?”

 

There was a smug smirk on Gabriel’s lips. “I’m a uni prof, kiddo,” he announced. “You got vacation, I got vacation. And everyone’s happy.”

 

After a few more exchanges, Sam returned to his spot close the pool where he sat with his knees up under his chin and his heart violently smashing against his ribs, threatening to break out and run free. It was maybe the third time when he actually spoke to Gabriel and it seemed that with each time, his heart would only beat more and more. By that time, Sam already decided to buy a pass and come there every day to swim and hope to see Gabriel.

 

But that was two weeks ago. Since then, the two of them talk more and more often, to the point they began to sit together, with or without Jack, talking about various topics or going on a race in the pool. Today is a special day. It is special, because Sam has finally decided to ask Gabriel out, to meet him somewhere that isn’t the water part for the first time since Gabriel fished him out of the pool when the cramp attacked. It is going to be a bold move and the mere thought of it makes Sam’s stomach clench and twist and turn. This might be a really, really bad idea after all.

 

He doesn’t know that Gabriel bought a bimonthly pool pass just to see him more often.


End file.
